Collectimus (Earth-68)
This is the version of Collectimus that appears on Earth-68, owned by Dioga beta. Unlike other characters, there is only one Collectimus, the same one appearing in different dimensions. He appears in the Argit 10 (franchise), the John Smith 10 franchise, and the Ryder 10 series. Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Collectimus regularly was in contact with foreverduke838, buying collectible items off him. Argit and Weapon Master 13 hacked the account and set up his own meet with him. Collectimus owns the dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy's, which explains how he gets to, and collects from, all the other dimensions. He is a massive fan of the John Smith 10 franchise, being one of the few along with Argit to know they are on a fan fiction. Collectimus came into possession of the Malware Armor from Dimension 10, the canon Ben 10 dimension. Stating that since the dimension was fading due to the real life reboot, he recovered the Malware Armor from it, due to it not existing yet in any other dimension. Argit trades him the Puppet Master's mask for it, which he ravishes. * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Collectimus makes his debut when he finds Raven. He is working with the Intellectuary, and is collecting all of John's closest friends and love interests. His goal was to have a complete collection of all of John's loved ones, and then to add John to his collection. He wanted the Omnitrix as well, and forced John to fight him with Ultimate John. Collectimus gets the Omnitrix and all of John's love interests, demanding that John reveal who he truly loved. The question was left unanswered as John freed them all and they initiated an attack. John Smith 10: Omniverse * Nevermore * Nanite Queen * The Collection * Last Stand on Primus * Final Siege Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Collectimus appears, having Ryder in his pocket. He has 18 year old Ryder go collect the pieces of the Map of Infinity for him. He holds Skurd captive in order to get Ryder to cooperate. Ryder 10: Wanderer * Collectimus' Advocate (first re-appearance) * Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) * Collect This (Ryder 10) * Heroes Don't Fear the Reaper * Making a Deal with Collectimus * Caught in the Web of a Maniac Trivia * Collectimus is one of the few non-time traveling characters of the series to only have one incarnation that appears in different dimensions. This is due to the Dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy. * Some of the things in Collectimus' dimension are a signed green t-shirt, with a picture of John holding his Omnitrix in front of his body, with Four Arms to his left and XLR8 to the right, which comes from the John Smith 10 Christmas Special. He also has Smoothy cups, old shirts and pictures of John’s in cards, the rim of Ryder’s bike is in a card, as well as a broken necklace belonging to Jane, which was broken in The 300. People are in cards as well, including Skurd, Max, Attea, Simian, and others. * His home dimension is Dimension 2, home of the Ryder 10 franchise. He also gets the Dimension traveling Mr. Smoothy from there as well. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Alien Technology Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:Ryder 10 Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series Category:Ryder 10: Collectimus Arc